This invention relates to a crane mount assembly for a utility truck, and more specifically, and without limitation, to a mount assembly that provides greater support strength and rigidity for mounting a crane used in a utility truck.
Assemblies for mounting cranes for use with utility vehicles are well known within the art. Generally, these mounting assemblies include a support bracket that is secured to either the loading body of a vehicle or the chassis. As an example, and incorporated by reference herein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,858 by Bilas discloses a U-shaped support frame secured to a truck bed and the frame. As a further example, and incorporated by reference herein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,320 by Larsen discloses a crane bracket that may be mounted under the loading body and preferably in a space between the cab and the loading body. While these brackets provide for the mounting of a crane thereupon, because of their construction, the size of crane used, as well as the load to be moved by the crane are limited. When either too large of a crane is mounted or too large of a load applied, both bending and torsion forces can cause damage to the crane mount assembly.
Thus, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide a crane mount assembly that provides greater support strength for mounting a crane.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a crane mount assembly that can withstand greater torsion and bending forces.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a crane mount assembly for supporting larger loads.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a crane mount assembly that allows a simple means of installing the crane.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following disclosure.